Many designs for and methods are known to exist for implanting implantable articles, such as bone prostheses. Such bone prostheses include components of artificial joints, such as elbows, hips, knees and shoulders.
One such implantable prosthesis is shoulder prosthesis. During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a total shoulder replacement procedure on a patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma, for example disease from osteoarthritis or rheumatoid arthritis. Currently, most implantable shoulder prostheses are total shoulder prostheses. In a total shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral component having a head portion is utilized to replace the natural head portion of the upper arm bone or humerus. The humeral component typically has an elongated intramedullary stem, which is utilized to secure the humeral component to the patient's humerus. In such a total shoulder replacement procedure, the natural glenoid surface of the scapula is resurfaced or otherwise replaced with a glenoid component that provides a bearing surface for the head portion of the humeral component.
Various artificial shoulder prostheses with humeral stems are known. Two examples of such prosthesis are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,161 and 5,314,479. The prosthesis of the '161 patent generally includes a shank portion, a head portion and an attachment mechanism for securing the head portion to the shank portion. Some prosthetic shoulders, such as that shown in FIG. 1 of the '161 patent, include one or more fins formed on the body portion of the device. The fins may include suture holes. In other prosthetic shoulders, some or all of the fins do not include suture holes. Such a device is shown in FIG. 1 of the '479 patent. Additional shoulder prosthesis are shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,132 to Matsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,605 to Dines et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,670 to Dale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,526 to Tornier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,817 to Craig et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,825 to Stroot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,980 to Swanson et al.
Portions of bone in the condylar portions of long bones sometimes fracture requiring the use of a joint prosthesis. The portions of bone need to be reduced during the arthroplasty procedure. For example, shoulder prostheses are sometimes used to repair what is known as a “four part humeral fracture.” Such a fracture typically occurs in the proximal region of the humerus. Often, the humeral head, greater tuberosity and lesser tuberosity separate from the humeral shaft, leaving four parts. A shoulder prosthesis may be used to replace the humeral head and provide a point of attachment for the greater tuberosity and lesser tuberosity.
The greater tuberosity and lesser tuberosity are tension-band sutured together to the humerus. The reduction of the greater tuberosity and lesser tuberosity to the humerus may not be sufficient to promote effective healing and union of the fracture.
A method of implanting an improved joint prosthesis for use with condylar fractures is thus desired.